


Happy anniversary

by undertalefruitsalad



Series: The Swapfell Brothers [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fontcest, Gags, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/pseuds/undertalefruitsalad
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are closer than ever before and in celebration of their 100th reset Sans has something special planned for Papyrus.





	1. Heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Right on time for vday I managed to start their last story. 
> 
> As usual, the first three chapters are introduction and emotions. The rest will be smut.
> 
> My Swapfell timeline can be found here but remember nsfw stuff:  
> http://everythingundertalemystuff.tumblr.com/post/146352449519/my-swapfell-timeline

A new routine had begun. Papyrus was never to leave Sans side, which included following him to his job.

Alphys and Sans were still planning on how to change the Underground for good but until then both needed to keep up their act as leader and second in command. Even with Sans position and his experience as well as his reputation the bunnies of the guard still made a ruckus from time to time. 

The more often they did that the lower Sans tolerance level sunk up to the day where Papyrus had to intervene.

One of the bunnies began an argument and Sans was short before snapping when he heard Papyrus voice.

“My lord, I think this is a waste of your time, maybe we should take care of the traps instead?”

Eying his brother for a moment Sans took a deep breath. 

“THIS DISCUSSION IS OVER! DO AS I SAY OR YOU WON’T BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD ANY LONGER.”

With that the small skeleton turned on his heels and headed away from those stupid rabbits, Papyrus right behind him.

Things had changed between them.

They had developed a new dynamic that neither of them was used to but they got accustomed to it surprisingly fast.

Though Sans was still the master Papyrus was no longer just his servant. He had a position himself. He was his guard dog. And this role as his brother’s protector took Papyrus incredibly serious. Each time he saw something Sans didn’t, he voiced it so his lord was aware of the situation. Be it literally seeing an attacker or just observing that a situation threatened to escalate. Just like now when he got the feeling that Sans might lose control and do something he could regret afterwards. It was not so much that Papyrus had become a voice of reason, but he made sure that Sans temper didn’t get the best of him whenever he could.

And Sans was thankful for that. 

For the longest time he hadn’t given Papyrus words and reasoning enough attention even though he was right more than he wasn’t. So knowing he had someone behind him, making him aware of things he might not notice in the heat of the moment was … reassuring. 

They were a team. More than ever. 

They were equals in their own way. 

Sans was undoubtedly the master, but that didn’t mean Papyrus had nothing to say in their partnership like it was the case before.

Making their way through the forest to attend to the traps as Papyrus had suggested, they encountered Jerry. 

Papyrus growled and Sans sighed. He had no nerve for that ridiculous monster. He always keep talking and insisting on some training fights and was just generally a bother. 

And he never stopped talking!

This was probably what infuriated Sans the most. But the other was actually too stupid to realise when it was better to just shut up.

That wouldn’t be a problem in itself if it weren’t for the fact the he was actually really strong and posed a threat. In various previous resets Papyrus as well as Sans had dusted him because he was getting too close to them for their own comfort. Since he could not remember resets he never learned from it though. 

Today Jerry seemed to be in a particular feisty mood and got too fast too close to them. 

At that Sans felt the unease behind him. Papyrus was already preparing himself. Magic flaring. Bones tense and ready to attack as soon as he was told. 

Sans could fight the monster on his own. But it just didn’t make sense. Papyrus needed to fight. He needed an outlet for his energy. It had taken some time for Sans to figure out that it actually was best for Papyrus to fight instead of being safe and protected due to his raw and in huge amounts available magic. 

So Sans let Papyrus spar with Alphys since she was pretty much the strongest monster he knew. He was still trying to convince Papyrus that the two of them could have training fights together as well, but Papyrus declined vehemently to that prospect. 

If there was an encounter like today though, Sans saw no reason as to why Papyrus should not just throw himself into battle. Especially since Jerry was so willing to be the victim yet again and was approaching with a very clear intent. 

And so, with just a flick of his hand, the smaller skeleton released his beast. 

Papyrus paced forward, a smile on his face and orange magic swirling in his eyes. Strangely he felt incredibly free when he was allowed to let out his magic, to unleash his power and not hold back. To just thrash and destroy and rip apart whatever got between his phalanges or in his aim. In the beginning Papyrus toyed with the other monster, made him believe he had a chance when in fact he hadn’t. But as soon as he saw his brothers eye rolling Papyrus stopped playing around and got serious. 

After that it didn’t take long for the fight to be over. 

Papyrus returned with blood and dust covering his smiling face but not even out of breath. 

“Did I do good?” 

Papyrus asked, ever eager for any kind of praise. 

“Yes you did very well, but I would expect nothing less from my dear pet.”

Sans expression was motionless but Papyrus could see a hint of pride in his brothers eyes.

The smaller motioned for Papyrus to lean down a bit while he untied his bandana. 

Holding the piece of fabric in his hand Sans began to wipe the residue of Jerry from Papyrus bones. The taller one just looked at him in horror.

“m-my lord, your bandana! it will get dirty that way!”

Papyrus almost motioned to brush Sans hand away but stopped himself in time. His lord knew what he was doing, if he decided it was right then it was and Papyrus was not the one to go against it. Instead he should cherish the kind gesture.

Sans pretended not to have seen Papyrus attempt and decided to reassure his little brother further.

“That is just fine.”

Sans responded, softly cleaning his brothers cheeks.

“I just don’t want anything to defile my most precious possession.”

A look of utter love played along Sans features and Papyrus could not help it. Even with their changed relationship, he still blushed like a little girl whenever Sans said things like that.  
The older brother took great care to clean his little brother as best he could with just a piece of cloth. But when he was at least remotely satisfied he gave Papyrus one last caress and stuffed the dirty bandana into his pocket before he signed for Papyrus to go home. The traps could wait for tomorrow. 

They walked side by side and Sand could notice Papyrus fidgeting but thought it was still because of the kind words from before.

In fact though Papyrus had a wish for quite some time and now seemed to be a good timing to maybe address his request. 

“s-sans can we … maybe hold hands?”

He finally spilled.

At those words the older stopped and Papyrus was sure he would get a slap in the face for even thinking about showing affection like that in public. 

To his surprise Sans began to take off the glove from his left hand. The scar on his ring finger still visible as ever when Sans held out his hand for Papyrus to take. With a jump he carefully intertwined his fingers with Sans’, a bright smile plastering his face. He almost started to move again before he realised that Sans still stood in place. He then registered a tug on his leash and felt his brothers teeth pressed against his own. Pulling him into a deep, loving kiss both stood there. Open for everyone to see. 

Sans was aware of that, but he was sick of it. He loved his brother and he was not willing to hide it. Together they were strong enough, they got each other’s back. No one would dare fight them! And even if they did, they would learn the hard way not to mess with them. They could show affection all they liked. They had enough LOVE to live their love freely. 

It was known that Sans was Papyrus master, but the deep feeling they shared for one another were only known to Alphys, Grillby and Muffet. Everybody else just thought of Sans as Papyrus brother and leader. No one had ever assumed they might share more than the usual familiar bonds. 

It took a few minutes before they let go of the sweetness of the moment, but they had to part at some point. All the way to their home they held hands and it was hard to deny the utter happiness on Papyrus and the deep contentment on Sans face.

\---

Their usual ritual for the evening was sitting on the couch and watching NTT. Though it was more Sans watching and Papyrus napping in his lap. Sans sat upright while Papyrus was sprawled across the couch with his head lying on his lords femurs. It was calm and relaxing. Something they both needed and longed for and that neither could recall having before they had been torn apart. Just like most times Sans was absolutely captured by the display that was shown on TV while mindlessly patting Papyrus head. The taller one could barely be more content. 

Looking up he saw the slight shine of Sans soul through his ribs. That reminded him:

“Sans? May I have a look at your soul?”

It took a moment before he got his answer. Not because Sans didn’t want to give one but because he was too enraptured by the events on screen that he didn’t register the other had spoken at all. 

“Huh? Yeah sure. I said it’s yours and you can do with it whatever you want. I appreciate that you ask though.”

Papyrus regularly checked on Sans soul. Always the same question, always the same answer. And each time his own soul hurt when he thought of how Sans had said those words to him for the first time and what had happened afterwards.

Careful as ever he reached into the ribcage. Sans was not fazed by it in the least. He just continued watching the show. It was a criminal story with a private detective being seduced by a sexy black haired monster.

Compared to how it shone before Sans soul had taken on a darker hue of blue. When it was a tone of ice-blue in the old days it could now be better defined as azure. It was a pretty color but nothing compared to the dark blue Sans eyes could have if he was absolutely relaxed. 

The many, many cracks in the elder’s soul were something that scared Papyrus each and every time he looked at them. They would never heal. He knew it. And it was his fault.  
He made it a habit to check on the soul for several reasons. To remind him of what he had done, of what he was capable of, of how fragile his brother was when it came to him and to see if there were any new cracks. 

There never were. 

All he wanted to do was make the scars disappear. But he knew from experience that they would not. 

So he did what he could. He held the soul close to his face and nuzzled against it, radiating his own warmth into the fragile construct. 

One positive reason to check up on Sans soul existed though. Papyrus always felt so close and connected to his brother when he could hold the calmly beating soul in his hands.

After those tender gestures he saw his brother blush. It was an involuntary reaction that always happened when Papyrus did this. He wasn’t even sure if Sans was aware of it himself, but it was a cute as hell and Papyrus could never get enough of that sight. 

When the show was over Sans turned off the TV and sat back. His soul was still in Papyrus hands. It looked like the taller was asleep but he wasn’t. He would never fall asleep with the soul in his hands. It was far too dangerous. 

Reaching in his own ribcage he took out his own soul and handed it to Sans who looked at it with wide eyesockets.

The older brother was not comfortable holding the soul. After all he had done to it he had very negative associations. But this was special. It was the first time Papyrus offered his soul to him willingly. The only other time he did that was when he first declared his love and devotion to Sans. Every time after, Sans had always forced Papyrus to show his soul as punishment. 

He regretted that. 

Papyrus was uncertain about it as well. But he wanted to do it anyway. He knew Sans would never hurt him. Not again. Besides, it wasn’t like his soul could break anyway. He knew that from painful experience in the labs. They had hurt his soul, had tried to break it, tried to split it, tried to shed it into pieces but all they could do was scar it. These scars would stay but his soul never broke. It could break of course, but for that it needed more determination and killer intent than Sans could ever muster towards him, actually, that no one could muster besides the human. 

With shaking hands Sans took a hold of the orange shining soul in front of him. He eyed the scars imbedded there. None of them had been from him but that didn’t mean he had not hurt his brother deeper that those scars had. Papyrus had trusted him with his core and he had hurt it. Several times. And if he had been better, if he had been stronger he could have saved his brother from all those experiments before these scars could come to life. 

He didn’t deserve to hold it. But he saw how Papyrus looked at him and how relaxed he was still.

So Sans was torn between just giving the soul back immediately or embracing it and trying to give it all the love he had ever felt for his brother. Not coming to a conclusion he simply sat there staring at the delicate organ in his hands. 

After several moments of silence Sans finally found it in him to show a reaction other than panic.

“I am sorry.”

He whispered.

“me too.”

Papyrus hushed back. 

While Papyrus had never even been close to having a grudge against Sans the older one was not capable nor willing to forgive his younger brother for his deeds. Both were aware that this would not change. Both were aware that they would have to live with that. And to both their surprise they made it work still. 

After some more time without either of them requesting their souls back Sans confidence grew enough to give some tender touches to the warm heart in his hands. Only a deep sigh from Papyrus showed how comfortable he was with that notion. 

“I love you Sans.”

A little smile flickered on Sans face.

“I know. But even if I didn’t it would be rather difficult not to feel it with your soul in my hand.”

Papyrus turned slightly, giving Sans his core back. 

Sans did the same.

“I would not mind if you held my soul more often like that.”

Papyrus stated openly. 

The way it had felt when Sans had started caressing his soul was everything he had ever hoped for the moment he had laid himself bare before his brother and now it was finally happening. But even with the moment being incredibly for Papyrus, Sans still had his doubts.

“I will see what I can do.”

They made their way to be but shortly before they fell asleep Sans exclaimed almost panicked:

“PAPYRUS! YOU ARE NOT TO HAVE ANY PLANS THE NEXT TWO DAYS AFTER TOMORROW. I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED AND FOR THAT I NEED YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION.”

A cheeky smile could be seen but Papyrus was not sure what that was supposed to mean.

“Sure m’lord, whatever you wish.”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus realises the burden of taking care of someone and preparations for the surprise are being made.

Papyrus should have been excited, he would have been excited because whatever plans his lord might have, they usually were more than great. Well, of course, his brother was amazing after all so how could his surprises be anything less than fantastic. 

But his new role as protector left him tired. He had difficulties to bring up any kind of enthusiasm. Yes, indeed his magical reserves were more than enough to bring him through the day but that was not the problem. His mentality was. Physical capability meant nothing if your mind was not strong enough to deal with it. In that matter Sans and Papyrus were complete opposites. While Sans mind was sharp and always working and actually capable of handling the most difficult tasks his body was … well his one HP was kind of a bummer to say it simple. 

So instead of being happy and joyful about the upcoming event Papyrus stayed calm and quiet by his brother’s side. He was always on guard. Always tried to keep his surroundings in focus and watch for things that might potentially be dangerous. He had jeopardised Sans life more than once, he would take care to not do so again.

At some point in finding their new position in context to the other Papyrus had begun to realise that the way he was always worried and wary about their surroundings was how Sans must have felt most of their lives. He was the big brother and had taken care of them for the longest time so he had to keep it all under control. Papyrus could not grasp how Sans had been able to endure this kind of stress for so long. And that all by himself, without Papyrus support. Actually with Papyrus being the problem time and time again.

He had asked him about this once.

“sans, you have always kept everything under control. even when we were younger. wasn’t it exhausting for you?”

A little quieter he added:

“for me it is.” 

Sans looked at him in surprise.

Of course he was aware of what was going on and tried to calculat all the options they had to each given circumstances. Papyrus was understandably not used to it but that it actually strained his brother this much was something Sans had not expected. On the other hand, that would explain why Papyrus was much less enthusiastic about even the things he usually liked to do, even in bed. 

“WELL OF COURSE I TRY TO KEEP EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, I MEAN, SOMEHOW WE HAD TO SURVIVE RIGHT? IT WAS AND ACTUALLY STILL IS A LOT LIKE A PUZZLE, SEE HOW MANY PIECES THERE ARE AND IN HOW MANY DIFFERENT OUTCOMES THEY CAN BE ARRANGED DEPENDING ON THE CHARACTERS WHO PLAY WITH IT.”

After a little hesitation he added.

“THE ONLY UNKNOWN VARIABLE WAS YOU. EVERYTIME I THOUGHT I HAD PINNED YOU DOWN TO WHAT YOU WOULD DO YOU DID SOMETHING ELSE. IT WAS FRUSTRATING.”

Papyrus looked to the side, ashamed of how much trouble he had caused and not even realising he had been more than just a nuisance.

“DON’T TAKE IT PERSONAL PAPYRUS, MOST OF THE TIMES I UNDERSTOOD WHY YOU DID WHAT YOU DID. AND I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU NOW! I CAN ALMOST PIN YOU DOWN TO LESS THAN 5 POSSIBLE BEHAVIORS AND I AM RIGHT ABOUT THEM 80% OF THE TIME.”

He beamed at Papyrus obviously truthfully happy about that fact. 

“I AM POSITIVE THAT THIS STATISTIC WILL BECOME EVEN BETTER IN TIME AND THAT IT WILL BE EASIER FOR YOU TOO. YOU JUST NEED TO GET USED TO IT.”

Papyrus would like to just take his brothers words for granted, but he had a feeling that it actually would not at all be true. Sure he would get used to it but he was relatively certain that it would never stop to strain him the way it did now. Sans registered Papyrus hesitation and his empty expression. He knew his words were often   
not enough to keep his brother calm and make him feel loved and safe. So he held out his arms with a warm smile on his face. Papyrus took the invitation immediately and pressed himself as careful against his lord as he could. 

“I am really happy that you chose to help me. It feels less lonely and a lot easier with you working with me instead against. I think I never said it but: Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for, I should have done that ages ago.”

“You were not ready, and there is no use to cry about spilled milk anyway. I’m just glad that it is the way it is now.”

Papyrus was too, he truly was but … 

There were no buts. The price he had to pay was his to pay and he would not keep on making Sans unhappy. If that meant that he was a little exhausted or tired all the time then be it that way. 

\---

True to Papyrus expectations he got used to it in time but still, the fatigue stayed. 

So when Sans two days after his announcement proclaimed that they would stay at home today Papyrus could not suppress a sigh of relieve. Which turned into a gasp rather fast when he saw that his lord made his way to the door without having the leash and therefore Papyrus with him.

“where are you going?”

Papyrus ask with something between worry and anger. He didn’t want Sans to go out alone and ever after Sans had thought Papyrus for dead they hadn’t left the house separately. So this was something different and Papyrus did not like it.

Sans furrowed a brow bone. 

“I AM GOING TO GO OUTSIDE AND YOU STAY HERE UNTIL I GET YOU.”

Of course Papyrus wanted to object but he knew better. So he hunched in on himself seated on the couch, arms holding his knees to his chest, his eyes following his brother’s every move. Which was not something Sans missed. 

Just when he was about to reach for the doorknob he let out a silent sigh and turned around marching towards the younger one. 

Papyrus didn’t have a chance to react before he felt his brother’s gloved hand caress his head.

“I won’t be gone for long. I just have to look if my preparations are all set up for the surprise and for that you have to stay here. Will you be a good boy for me?”

The taller skeleton looked stunningly tiny the way he was sitting on the couch, looking up at his brother and with this puppy eye expression only he could do he tried to put a smile on his face.

“i don’t need a surprise if that means you are away from me. but I will be a good boy if you wish so.”

He could see a smile on Sans face before he registered that he leaned down to him. Sans gave him a small kiss before he placed his forehead against Papyrus’. 

“That is my good little bro. Just be patient and I will make sure all will be fine.”

“like you always do.”

“Like I always do.”

Giving him a last look of reassurance Sans parted from the crouching figure and left the house.

It wasn’t more than a few minutes but for Papyrus it felt like hours. He went through all kind of possible scenarios that could happen while he was sitting here, listening to his brothers command and not knowing if something had happened to him or not. 

When he finally returned though Papyrus could not hold onto himself. He jumped off the couch and threw his brother to the ground, nuzzling his face against Sans’. This earned him a blue grip on his soul and before he could even exclaim protest he was sitting on the couch again.

“I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THIS KIND OF BULLSHIT!”

Sans wasn’r really angry but that certain behaviour was something Sans was not happy about his brother doing. It was not enough to deserve any kind of punishment but enough fro Sans to put Papyrus in his place, literally. 

The blue grip on Papyrus soul vanished as soon as he was placed on the couch again. Expectantly he stared at his brother who actually seemed to think about something. 

“PAPYRUS, GO TAKE A SHOWER, AND BE THOROUGH ABOUT IT. WHEN YOU ARE DONE COME INTO MY ROOM.”

So he did. 

When he was finished and stood in Sans room Papyrus felt how naked he was. It wasn’t like Sans hadn’t seen him naked countless times, but whenever it was not for sex Papyrus felt a little self-conscious about it. Right now he was standing in front of Sans who was placing their playing collar around Papyrus neck and put the belonging leash into his pocket. Sans himself had changed from his usual outfit to his black high heel leather boots and black silken gloves. His body was covered in patent leather shorts and a matching top which was tied around his neck and left his back open.

Papyrus was torn between bashfully averting his eyes, because he knew he was not allowed to do anything in their preparation process, or simply stare at this delicious sight in awe. 

Sans was not the least distracted by Papyrus internal struggle; he just checked himself in the mirror before he started mustering Papyrus for the last time. His trademark bandana was resting calmly in his hands. Papyrus expected Sans to wear it but he thought wrong. Sans pointed for Papyrus to kneel down before the younger one could feel the familiar texture of the well-known fabric caressing his skull. When his sight was fully covered Sans spoke up. 

“ALRIGHT! WE ARE READY!”

Sans came closer and Papyrus could smell a combination of his brothers own distinct smell and the leather he was wearing. 

“Papyrus I want you to remember that you are mine. You belong to me and you only listen to what I say.”

Papyrus looked just a little confused. That was not even a question to him.

“of course! how else would it be?”

Sans smiled mysteriously. 

“NOT ANY OTHER WAY, I JUST WANT YOU TO REMEMBER THAT. SO I THINK IT IS ABOUT TIME WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED. PAPYRUS, BRING US TO THE SHED!”

And Papyrus did what he was told.

 

Indeed Sans had planned something special. But when Papyrus recognised two other voices he had heard several times before he felt his body stiffen. Not only was he naked but he was not sure what this situation was supposed to mean. 

“holy fuck! finally you two are here. what took you so long? did you need to fix your make-up or what?”

That was a raspy deep voice, soon followed by a much calmer, soothing one.

“ey relax. we are guests here so don’t be so disrespectful.”

“if we are fucking guests we should be treated like it and not have to wait for fucking hours until this princess feels like showing up.”

Next Papyrus heard was a slap and then silence.

He felt his brother shift next to him before he heard his lords voice almost low enough to be considered a whisper. 

“Say Papyrus, do you know what day it is today?”

“…. saturday?”

Papyrus guessed more than he knew. Time and days were not so much of a thing that mattered to him. He did what he had to do when his lord told him to. Easy as that.

“That is correct but not what I meant. Say, do you keep track of the resets?”

At that Papyrus only laughed.

“Well I do of course and today marks the day of our hundredth reset.”

“you say it like it is something to celebrate about”

Papyrus grumbled.

“Indeed it is! Yes, the resets are not always the best thing but on then again they are. How many times would one of us have been dead if it wasn’t for them? What did we learn about each other because of the different timelines? Do you think we would be here like that if it wasn’t for the resets? I highly doubt it. Therefore I made some preparations for a special party, exclusively for you, me and two guests.”

Papyrus could see where Sans was coming from, nevertheless he could not see the resets with so much positivity. But it didn’t really matter as long as Sans had fun. Since neither of them had a real birthday they both didn’t celebrate those. And besides from that and gyftmas there are not many reasons to celebrate so this anniversary thing might not be too bad. 

Sans had told Papyrus to get to his knees and now he could feel his brothers arms wrapping around his neck and whisper against the side of his head.

“You remember how you told me what kind of sexy stuff you would like to try out? Well, I made some arrangements and asked those two and they agreed to play with us.”

A kiss was placed at the back of his head

“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PAPYRUS!”


	3. Let's get down to business...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other participants are finally revealed and some problems need to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... to defeat the Sans.

“yeah, happy anniversary you dorks!”

That was it! Sans had it with Reds attitude. He had been an annoying little shit all the time before the preparations but Classic, as well as Fell, had reassured he knew his place. 

Well, obviously not. 

Classic had surprisingly fast agreed to get involved into their little play and he seemed easy enough to deal with. He could take on either role and would probably be a good help, especially having Red in mind.

Said skeleton was a different case. Sans had decided it would make more sense to ask Fell as Reds master if it was okay to borrow the smaller one for what he had planned. Fell was his boss after all. At first the edgy Papyrus was a little reluctant. He was not one to share his belongings, especially not one he held so dear. But he was also aware that his brother had certain fantasies and he was not one to refuse this to Red if the opportunity presented itself. That aside, to Sans it seemed like he wanted to show off what a nice toy he had, so he agreed to lend Red to Sans.

On Sans question, if it was okay for Red as well, Fell assured that Red really wanted this. He just needed to be forced. That was how he liked it, that was how he wanted it. All his noisiness was just signs of insecurity and because of that he would never freely admit to what he wanted.

At least that was what Fell told Sans. 

Classic had explained that Sans didn’t need to worry. If Fell was away he was the one to “take care” of Red and look after him and make sure he behaved. Though, his lax attitude often hindered him in actually doing something, unless it was really necessary.

During the time the three Sanses had spent in the shed, Sans had tried to figure out how to work with either of them. They knew each other quite well, but playing the way they intended to do now was something different. 

Classics role was obvious, he would be easily included in any of Sans’ ideas.

Red on the other hand was feisty and pouty and generally a snarky shit. 

Which brought Sans to do what he was doing now. Quickly he approached Red. Classic had tried to keep him quiet but Red seemed to try out who was actually calling the shots now and Sans would make sure his other self knew his fucking place. So, when he reached Red, he took the other by his collar and smashed him against the wall. 

“You little noisy brat! You are here on your brothers and your own account! He wanted to show me what a good pet he has and wanted to make sure you have a good time. What kind of pet are you, bringing so much shame to your master?”

The venom in his words made Red actually sweat and shrink in on himself.

Sans let go of the collar. 

“YOU CAN GO IF YOU WANT TO. I DON’T INTEND TO HAVE DISOBEDIENT LITTLE SHITSTAINS AROUND HERE. YOU CAN TELL YOUR BROTHER WHAT YOU DID. HE GAVE ME FULL AUTHORITY TO DICIPLINE YOU, AS YOU SHOULD KNOW, BUT I WON’T BOTHER WITH THAT IF YOU’D RATHER WANT TO GO.”

With that, Sans took a step back to give Red some space and a way out, even though he didn’t really need it, because he could just use one of his shortcuts to get out.

Red didn’t move an inch. 

Nobody said or did something. More than a minute passed in absolute tense silence before Sans moved forward again.

“I TAKE IT YOU WANT TO STAY?”

Red looked away, blushing slightly.

A slap across his face had him spluttering.

“I WANT AN ANSWER! DO YOU WANT TO STAY?”

“y-yes … i do want to stay.”

“FINE, YOU WILL CALL ME AND CLASSIC SIR AND BEHAVE LIKE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW SOME MANNERS. WHEN YOU DON’T, WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL REMEMBER YOUR EDUCATION. WHATEVER I SAY GOES.”

Sans turned to Classic.

“YOU KNOW YOUR SAFEWORD?”

“sure do. ‘ts reset.”

“WHAT IS YOURS RED?”

“the same sir, it’s also reset.”

“ALRIGHT. SINCE THAT IS SAID: RED, UNDRESS YOURSELF!”

“uhm, hate to ask, but what about his’? is it the same as yours?”

Classic was nodding at the still kneeling and blindfolded Papyrus. 

Sans gave a long look to Classic before he eyed his brother and responded:

“HE DOESN’T NEED ONE!”

Which had both of the other Sanses looking slightly irritated.

That again had Sans sighing.

“WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS. I DECIDE HOW FAR HE CAN GO AND WHEN WE WILL END THIS. HE HAS NO SAFEWORD. I DECIDE. END OF STORY.”

“that is right, milord knows what is best for me better than i do. he decides and whatever he says stands.”

Classic seemed still a little anxious about it, even after Papyrus confirmation but Red appeared to, at least partially, understand.

“WHAT TAKES YOU SO LONG? WHY ARE YOU STILL DRESSED? HURRY UP!”

When Red was finally naked, Sans nodded in approval. While he went back to Papyrus he spoke directed to Classic.

“RESTRAIN HIM! I DON’T WANT HIM TO BE ABLE TO MOVE AND INTERFERE IN ANY WAY, HE WILL WAIT UNTIL HE LEARNS HOW TO BE A GOOD, LITTLE BOY. I GUESS YOU KNOW HOW TO HANDLE IT?”

Classic grinned at him in agreement. 

He began using the nearby ropes to tie his friend up. First he bound the hands together in front of Red, then he signed for him to kneel. After that, he added a spread bar slightly below Reds knees, so he was forced to keep his legs apart. All the while, Red was blushing furiously and even though he had been more than a little reluctant before, he now let Classic do whatever he needed.

When Reds legs were fixed, the other pointed for him to lean forward until his chest was resting on the floor. The last part was now to bind Reds arms to the spread bar, so he was not able to touch himself, which was very likely considering it was Red. Classic knew that from experience. Red was now kneeling, with his head and chest on the floor, ass in the air, fully exposed and ready to be used to their liking. 

Even though he had been quiet the whole time Classic had been working on him, the moment the other eyed his handiwork and wanted to turn to Sans and Papyrus, Red began to talk again.

“h-hey, why am i the only one who gets tied up?”

“because, you are the only one being an asshole right now and you know what happens to those.”

Sans began to get really pissed at Red. If he continued this, he would make things only more difficult than adding to the fun. It was straining enough to play with 4 people as it was, having one so annoying only added stress. 

“MAKE HIM SHUT UP UNTIL I FIND SOME BETTER USE FOR HIS CHEEKY MOUTH.”

Obviously Classic took that as an invitation to pull Red up with a tight grip around his neck and to give him a deep kiss. To Sans surprise, it seemed to work. Red was not talking anymore. At least for now. 

As soon as Red was finally behaving, Sans signed for Classic to come over to Papyrus and moments later the taller monster could feel two pair of hands roaming over his naked body. 

Papyrus was not sure how to take this. His eyes were still covered. He knew who was surrounding him, the thought of not being alone with his lord was thrilling, exciting even, but also terrifying. That little voice of fear and doubt disappeared soon after those tender hands began caressing his bones and made him relax visibly.   
He felt the contact from bones on bones wherever the other Sans would touch and the silken, delicate strokes his brother would hand out. Papyrus began leaning into the touches but whenever he did, the caress would suddenly disappear and return somewhere else. So he let himself simply drift away, enjoying the pleasure of so   
many hands all over him. 

It was not the first time he had experienced more than two hands playing with him, but knowing that his brother was involved in it and knowing that the other pair was kind of his brother too, gave this whole scenario a more intense and surreal feeling, that Papyrus hadn’t thought he would enjoy just this much. 

Soon, the hands were not the only touches he felt. First one tongue began to lick at his sternum, followed by slight nibbles along the bones going from there. Then he felt another tickle along his neck and he let out a shuddering sigh. 

This was just too good. This was heaven!

He felt how his brother was sitting behind him, felt how his lords legs rested next to his. He registered how the other Sans body was in front of him, could feel the movements and the energy radiating from him. 

The further those ministrations went the more Papyrus relaxed and leaned back against his brother. When suddenly a hand dipped lower and gave attention to his pelvis he yelped a little at the intensity of the touch, but groaned mere seconds after at how good the harsh grip of his lord felt.

Classic was playing with Papyrus spine, while placing little kisses along the shoulder. He was still holding back slightly. He didn’t want to do anything that he wasn’t sure the other Sans was okay with. Classic was aware that the two brothers had a special connection. All of the Sanses and Papyrusses had but … the two of them seemed a little more intense at everything they did. So he would not touch anywhere unless Sans had done so before. He didn’t want to risk a scene because of any kind of possessive behaviour, even though Sans had reassured him there was no jealousy involved in his case. 

Better safe than sorry. 

He had to admit though, seeing the tall skeleton so helpless and pliant and relaxed and utterly happy with what was being done to him, was sexy as hell and from time to time he stopped just to enjoy the view. 

As it seemed he was not the only one enjoying the view.

“EY! why do i have to be bound here and watch? you can’t just leave me here like that!”

Even Papyrus was surprised as to how bothersome Red was. He felt his brothers’ grip tighten and already thought he would get up, but before he could do so the others bony hands were suddenly gone and Papyrus heard Red yelp.

What the tall one couldn’t see was that Classic had gripped Reds pelvis very tight, painfully so, but since he was already agitated by the display happening in front of him, that treatment was also slightly pleasurable.

“you my friend are lyin’ here because you can’t shut up. i’ve tried to be nice but you are screaming for other measures. and believe me, you won’t have any fun until you behave the way i know you actually can.”

Followed by those words Classic began to use the gag he had snatched from Sans repertoire and fastened it around Reds head. Giving Red one last threatening look he turned around to the two brothers, still in a tight embrace on the bed.

“so, he is taken care of. i might be wrong about it, but puppy there seems like he’s had enough foreplay so, how are we going to continue your highness?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one is too disappointed about who is joining them. But I think Papyrus states somewhere in "Cool me down" that he would like to have a threesome with another Sans and his lord kept that in mind for a special occasion.


	4. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Classic finally take care of Papyrus.

Sans knew Papyrus could spend the next few days just with them touching him. He was a sucker for any kind of hugs, caresses and just physical contact in general and didn’t even need to have sex to enjoy this. But Sans himself was quite eager to continue. He had many plans and lots of things he wanted to do to and with his brother and the longer he waited, the less time they would have. 

Nevertheless, the way his counterpart spoke sounded like he wanted to tease him, which was unacceptable for their positions. But just one singe glance reassured him that it wasn’t supposed to mock him. The other simply had chosen the title he was willing to give Sans for their game, leaning it on Papyrus term of endearment for him. With a small smile, he took this as a sign that Classic was ready to play and knew his position. 

After eying the struggling Red, Sans focused on Classic and gave him a look that told the other to come closer. Then he leaned down again, whispering to his brother what he needed to play with.

“Dear brother, I want you to give me everything you have. After all, there are now three of me and we want to be entertained by you.”

Following his order Papyrus made his magic manifest. When Sans saw the level of his arousal he added: 

“AND DON’T FORGET THE RULES. YOU ONLY COME WHEN I TELL YOU TO!”

Papyrus was still blindfolded and for now, Sans intended to keep it that way. After he helped his brother to get up he led him to the bed where he cradled him in his arms. Papyrus back pressed against Sans chest and while Sans was managing to position them in the most comfortable way, he carefully watched that Red was able to observe it all. Just a little more punishment, to know what he was missing out on and to rile him up just a little more.

The moment he found them to be comfortable, Sans let his hands go down, spreading Papyrus legs so he was absolutely bared to Classic, who was still standing and eyed the view with barely hidden interest. 

So far, Papyrus hadn’t given a single sound and just waited for the things to come. He was excited beyond believe and every part of his body was tingling and hoping for new touches and pleasures. 

“HM, BROTHER DO YOU KNOW HOW THE OTHER TWO ARE LOOKING AT YOU? JUST WAITING TO GET THEIR HANDS ON YOU AND HAVE YOU IN ANY WAY THEY WANT.”

At his words, Sans could feel Papyrus tensing slightly under his touch. The older siblings’ hands were still on the taller ones femurs and now wandering to Papyrus shaft and vagina, both shining brightly. With one hand, Sans began to open the wet folds, putting them on display for their audience, with the other, he signed for Classic to come closer. Sans didn’t even need to show what he wanted the other to do, he was already on his knees and his tongue was licking along his teeth. 

Without any warning Classic stretched out his tongue and with teasingly light touches, began to circle Papyrus’ clit. The first contact made the taller tense up, wanting more of the feeling. He tried to move forward, push his hips closer to the appendage holding out on him, but was only rewarded with a hand clenching around his neck and jerking him back harshly. 

“TSTSTS PAPYRUS, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT. IF YOU BEHAVE THIS IMPATIENTLY, YOU WILL END UP LIKE RED, TIED UP WHILE CLASSIC AND I ENJOY OURSELVES TOGETHER. SO, BE A GOOD BOY AND LET US DO WHAT WE WANT TO, WHEN WE WANT TO.”

Papyrus nodded. It was hard to hold back. He was never good at keeping himself in check, which was why he liked to be restrained. There, he could do nothing to earn disapproval, or at least not as much. But thinking about the consequences, meaning, that he would be excluded from the fun, and even worse, someone else would be taking his place, was enough motivation to practice his self-control. 

Papyrus tired his best to relax. He wanted to move on so, so badly. But he needed to anchor himself.

“m’lord … can … can i hold onto your femurs?”

His voice was hushed, barely audible, but Sans was close enough for him to understand. He also knew why Papyrus asked for this favour. A few seconds of consideration passed in which Papyrus heavy-heartedly waited for his brothers’ answer. 

“You may.”

Was the simple response. 

Moving slowly, Papyrus’ hands searched for Sans’ legs, before the latter gave a little huff and helped him find their place. It was reassuring. Both, the gesture that he was allowed to hold him and that his brother also led him there. 

When he seemed ready, Classic lifted his hand to put it on top of Papyrus’, squeezing it lightly, while giving Sans an understanding look. 

Next, he was back between the taller skeletons legs again. In contrast to his light touches prior, he now pressed the whole, flat side of his tongue against the sensitive organ. The tip circled the fluttering entrance before he just lapped up to the shaft above. Papyrus keened and his grip tightened. 

Classic licked the member up to the tip, which he then gave a little kiss to, before he trailed a path down again, all the while his hands caressed the messy folds below. 

At the same time, Sans hand had lowered from Papyrus neck, tracing along his ribs, dipping between them now and then. Tugging at the more sensitive ones to elicit a hitch in his brothers’ breath. Sans’ other free hand had wandered to Papyrus’. He loosened the one holding his leg and made them intertwine their   
fingers. He wanted to hold on to Papyrus just as much as he wanted to hold him. 

The traveling hand soon reached towards the spine and while this alone would not have been enough to let Papyrus keen, Classic having pushed his thumb onto his clit while sucking hard on this cocks tip, let him wail and throw back his head while digging his fingers harder into his masters’ bones. 

His high was only short- lived, because suddenly, every ministration of Classic was gone. He felt a shift, so he knew the other was moving but had no clue what was going on. 

Meanwhile Sans caught the others drift and smiled. 

Classic was now standing in front of Papyrus, crotch right in front of his face. 

“HMM I THINK CLASSIC HAS BEEN REAL NICE TO YOU, IT SEEMS ONLY FAIR IF YOU RETURN THE FAVOR. WOULDN’T YOU AGREE?”

“yes! of course! always!”

Papyrus replied with breathless enthusiasm. 

Placing a hand on Papyrus back, Sans pushed him forward, until he was right in front of Classics’ pelvis. 

They had talked about how to proceed in this situation, so Classic himself had formed a neat, blue cunt. Far too lazy to invest into anything else. The way this was planned out, would have enough time to use everything else. All in the right time. 

Gingerly, Papyrus stretched out his tongue. His spit already ran down his jaw. He could smell the other. It was very different from what he was used to, but inviting nonetheless. Moving forward himself, Classic managed to get in contact with the eager appendage, which worked between the slit fast and hard. Greedily it lapped along, pushing harshly. Heave breaths tickled Classic and made him chuckle. 

Sans observed the play. He found it quite amusing that Papyrus still hold onto him, even though he could also use his hands to work on his other self. That thought in mind he leaned forward, kissing Papyrus neck on his way before he whispered.

“You know, Classic doesn’t mind you using your hands. Don’t you think he would enjoy more than just your tongue?”

The older brother could not see Papyrus face, but he felt the pause when the information reached him. Then, like he wasn't sure if it was really okay, the hand latched onto Sans’ femur moved slowly towards Classics crotch. 

At first, it moved carefully, trying to outline where he needed to touch. Then the grip became firmer and even made Classic huff out a tiny gasp. Like he was taking this noise as approval, the hand wandered between the legs and slipped up until the fingers found the hole. The wetness was evident and hungrily Papyrus didn’t wait any further before he pushed two fingers inside. Only then did he let go of Sans’ hand, which he had still been holding, to grab onto the pelvis in front of him and push him even closer. 

Working his tongue to play with Classics clit and mercilessly plunging his fingers into the willing mound he still couldn’t get enough. He still wanted more and pulled the smaller figure before him closer still, until his face was almost painfully pressing against the other. Classic didn’t seem to mind. His own hands had wandered to Papyrus head to hold him in place, not that he would move away anyhow. But whenever Papyrus lessened his intensity, Classic pushed him back, making him work harder and his breathing difficult. 

Sans observed the play with distant amusement. Both seemed really into it and especially seeing the usually relaxed skeleton this enthusiastic was something Sans truly enjoyed. He took a side-glance to look at the figure cowering on the floor. 

Red was drooling and panting, thrusting his hips mindlessly without getting any kind of friction or stimulation. Despite his restrictions, he was incredibly capable to still move at all. Nevertheless, Sand didn’t doubt that this would teach the little shit to listen. If not, Sans was fine with him staying the rest of the play like that. 

He returned his attention back to the two monsters right in front of him. He could see the precum leaking from his brothers’ cock. It was almost time for them to move on, but prior to that, he wanted to have a little fun himself. His hand grabbed the pulsing member roughly, before pumping it and spreading the lubrication along. A long moan was muffled by Classics pussy. Sans let his hand rest at the dicks base, squeezing it uncomfortably tight. 

And he let it stay like this. 

The other hand trailed a little lower, pushing into the waiting pussy, which had been long yearning for penetration. In contrast to the painful grasp on the cock he worked almost sensually, pushing in and out slowly, letting his knuckles stimulate the walls even more. Every once in a while he played with the clit until he had Papyrus body shivering in his arms. 

Only then he removed himself from the pussy. Papyrus head jerked, like he wanted to look at his brother, to ask why he stopped, but he was held back by the hands still firmly holding his skull in place. 

Classic mind was only on Papyrus and what he did to him, but the movement of Sans caught his attention. He leaned down and felt the juice covered fingers press inside his mouth. He licked them off instinctively until Sans held his jaw and waited for their eyes to meet. He then pulled Papyrus away from the others crotch, much to his dismay, and pointed for Classic to sit down. All too willingly he followed the instruction. 

While Papyrus was aroused beyond believe he was still surprised when finally his member was engulfed by slippery folds. Classic rocked back and forth until he was seated comfortably. 

Sans still held the cock at its base and showed no intention loosen his grip or even letting go. The free hand took hold of Classics hip and pulled him down further. 

“NOW MUTT, SHOW THAT YOU CAN WORK HARDER THAN THAT. DON’T DISAPPOINT ME!”

A sharp thrust let Classic almost fell backwards but at the same time Papyrus flung his arms around him and pushed Classic back against himself. The next time his hips pushed up Classic toppled over and was promptly entangled in a kiss with his doppelganger. 

A deep moan came from him while Papyrus relentlessly plunged into him. Sans hand still wrapped around the shaft and still not letting go. Sans knew Papyrus was about to cum. But he wanted this to go on just a little bit longer. 

Even Classic was breathless. His arms hung around Papyrus neck, without any real grip to it. Like all his power was needed to withstand the punishing thrusts that the taller dished out on him. 

Papyrus felt the pussy around him flutter and squeeze and only wanted to go deeper and finally fill the hole with his cum. But the hand around his base denied him both and in his fury he only gripped Classics shoulder harder and fucked him faster. 

By now, Classic was screaming, still relatively quiet, but considered it was him, it was loud. 

Now was the right time.

Sans gave Papyrus a push, which brought the couple out of balance and made the taller lean over the smaller form. A gleam and predatory smile appeared on Sans face before he said:

“FILL HIM UP!”

Finally, he let got of Papyrus cock and with nothing holding him back his hips shot forward two, three times before he shuddered and pushed in deep. Shots of cum filled Classics hole. Breathless Papyrus still gave little thrusts in sporadic intervals but the power had lessened. 

Both were panting hash, but Sans didn’t give them time to hold onto each other. He pulled Papyrus up and crawled over to Classic.

“Are you alright?”

A few deep breath later he answered.

“fuck yes i am.”

Sans frowned.

“You didn’t come, did you?”

“nah, but holy fuck that was a ride!”

They looked at each other, both smiling. One brightly, the other tenderly. 

“I will make sure you will get your happy end.”

A gruffy laugh followed. 

“i’m sure you will.”

Then Sans moved to Papyrus.

“I am going to take the blindfold away. Watch out with the light.”

Carefully, he pulled off the fabric, caressing Papyrus cheeks while doing so. 

He waited for the other to adjust to the light and get the dizzy feeling from his orgasm out of his head.

“You good?”

Sans asked plainly.

“Sure am m’lord.”

“ALLRIGHT, DON’T YOU TWO DARE TO SLACK OFF. I WANT YOU UP AND GOING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, WE HAVE STILL A LOT AHEAD OF US!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure Red regrets his life choices. :D  
> I never would have thought that the fucking windows update would give me enough reason and time to write this chapter.   
> I think it took me 2 months to write the first four paragraphs and the rest had the flow during the update.


	5. How to use your mouth the right way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is finally allowed to play with the others.

While Classic and Papyrus huddled together on the bed, Sans got up and strode over to Red. With practiced ease he pulled the gag out of Reds mouth.

“SO YOU LITTLE SHIT, DO YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN OUR HAPPY-FUN-TIME, OR WOULD YOU PREFER TO JUST STAY LIKE THIS?”

Red was huffing, the position he was in obviously strained his bones but he did not complain, for now. Drool ran down to the floor and his eyes were ablaze with agitated magic.

“i would like to join.”

The magic dripping down his erection was rather telling that he would like that. With a look at the mess and leaning closer to Red Sans said:

“I Take It, You Enjoyed The Show?”

The bound skeleton was still slightly reluctant to play after Sans rules and it showed in his grumbled voice.

“yes, ‘t was pretty hot.”

A grin appeared on the others face.

“WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO DO TO REDEEM YOURSELF THEN?”

“… dunno… y’ could punish me … or i could serve one of you. whatever you think.”

“I WOULD THINK A PUNISHMENT IS DEFINITELY IN ORDER AND SINCE YOU ARE ALREADY IN SUCH A PERFECT POSITION IT PRACTICALLY SCREAMS FOR ME TO BEAT YOUR ASS UNTILL YOU WON’T KNOW IT IS YOURS ANYMORE.”

That being said, Sans set off to get the utensils he needed. Luckily; they hung close by the wall.

“d-do you want me to form an ass or somethin’?”

“YOUR LOOSE MOUTH HAS BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS TROUBLE. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT BY NOW YOU KNOW TO SHUT UP AND ONLY TALK WHEN SPOKEN TO. IF I WANTED YOU TO MAKE AN ASS, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SO.”

Getting back with his favourite toy, Sans let the crop wander along the exposed bones, very lightly. It made Red shiver involuntarily. 

Sans could feel the tension emitting from Red. He anticipated a harsh treatment and would certainly enjoy it. Before he focused his attention to the skeleton on the floor, Sans turned towards his playmates on the bed. Classic looked relaxed, while Papyrus was eyeing his every move. Sans could see that he would like to be in Reds situation right now. 

“PAPYRUS, YOU SEEM RATHER ENERGETIC, WHY DON’T YOU DEMONSTRATE TO RED HOW USEFUL A MOUTH CAN BE IF IT’S NOT OCCUPIED WITH SENSELESS TALKING. SHOW COMIC HOW GOOD YOU CAN BE. DON’T DISAPPOINT ME!”

It took a moment for Papyrus to react and an even longer moment for Classic to register that he was not allowed to just relax, but once they realised how to make it work, Classic sat himself on the edge of the bed and Papyrus knelt himself between his legs. While these two arranged themselves, Sans made sure, Red was able to watch the two skeletons doing their thing. 

After everything was settled, Sans took a slow walk around the cowering Red, his crop not leaving the body once, always tenderly caressing one sensitive bone after another. Red tried to supress his shivers, but Sans could still tell he was very affected by the ministrations. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Classic begin to relax and Papyrus wetting the shaft in his hands with his long tongue. When he reached Reds head, he pressed his foot onto the skull, pressing it into the floor.

“LOOK AT THIS, YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE MAGGOTT, EITHER OF THIS COULD BE YOU, IF YOU WOULD JUST COOPERATE.”

Quieter he added:

“Listen To Their Sounds! Aren’t They Delicious? Classic! How Does It Feel?”

Sans opened one of his eyes to look at the one who had spoken to him and smiled.

“good! soo good! ahhh…”

A devilish grin appeared on Sans face.

“SO, YOU THINK MY BROTHER WORKS YOU BETTER THAN RED?”’

Despite him being distracted, Classic caught on to Sans train of thought.

“definitely! by far. i’d almost go so far and say i prefer his head over fucking red.”

“ah!”

Right after Classic finished his sentence, Sans had finally hit Red with his crop onto his tailbone. It was less painful than surprising but the following hits increased in intensity with each lash. With each harsh hit, Reds body was shoved further forward until Sans decided to stop. He bowed down, traced his hand carefully over the red stripes covering tailbone and femurs. By now, Red was sweating profoundly and his eyes, even though hazed, were still fixed on Papyrus, who was now swallowing down the blue erection frantically. It almost looked like he wanted to make the other come as fast as he could, so he could see the show his lord was offering. 

This would not happen, not as long as Sans had a say in it. 

“PAPYRUS, SLOW DOWN! YOU ARE SUPPOSDED TO GIVE HIM A GOOD TIME, NOT A QUICK TIME.”

Reluctantly, Papyrus did as told, which didn’t stop him from sucking harder instead and resulted in a throaty moan from Classic. All the while, Sans switched his toys to a staff with several thin metal strings. Before he used it, Sans let it dangle in front of Reds face, so he was aware of what was coming. With fear, Red stared at the utensil and at first it looked like he was about to say something, but then closed his mouth and instead prepared himself for his next punishment. 

It started teasingly soft, almost massaging, but then, with an intensity that had him screaming, Sans began thrashing onto the finely stimulated bones. He slowed down slightly, changed positions and became softer again, only to intensify his next beatings even more and the screams first turned into gasps, then turned into moans. Sans didn’t let up, it was supposed to hurt and only when he saw dark red bruises, short before making the bones splinter, he stopped. Soft panting could be heard from the one on the floor as Sans leaned down. His hand trailed softly over the abused bones and made Red hiss sharply. While he bowed downwards, Sans put the toy aside. 

“How about I take you up on the offer from before. Form me an ass and if you are nice, and behave like you should, maybe you can finally join in the fun, the two over there are having.”

Red was about to answer, but caught himself in time. Instead he just nodded and formed a round, bouncy butt. With a playful grin Sans stood up and positioned himself over Red. There was no warning given when he slammed his hands onto Reds booty und used his cheeks like they were bongos. It didn’t hurt, all it did was make Red chuckle at that unexpected turn. He relaxed visibly and already regretted it only seconds later, when Sans hit him much harder than before. The slap left an imprint on his cheek. Proudly, Sans looked at his handiwork before he brought his attention over to his brother and his alternate self. 

Papyrus was touching himself while he still worshipped Classics cock, like he had been ordered to do. Classic on the other hand was short before coming. Sans could tell by the way his hips moved and shoved his dick harder and deeper into Papyrus eager swallowing throat. 

“PAPYRUS! COME OVER HERE. RIGHT. NOW!”

He responded immediately, head hanging low, knowing he didn’t do anything wrong, but could have been better too; he didn’t know what he should expect now. Classic on the other hand looked torn between frustration and relieve, but his angrily throbbing member showed which feeling was truly the dominant one. 

“BROTHER, SINCE YOU ARE ABLE TO USE YOUR HANDS TO PLEASURE YOURSELF, WHICH I DID NOT ALLOW BY THE WAY, I HAVE BETTER ENTERTAINMENT FOR THEM. FREE REDS HANDS, I WANT HIM ON ALL FOURS, LEAVE THE SPREADER BAR, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT, BEFORE I THINK ABOUT A DIFFERENT PUNISHMENT FOR DIRTYING YOUR HANDS.”

Indeed, Papyrus was quick to work his task and soon Red was on all fours, looking up at the skeletons around him. While Papyrus had worked Red free, Sans had motioned for Classic to stand up and come closer. He now positioned Papyrus next to his look-alike and began talking to Red.

“YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR PUNISHMENT BETTER THAN I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED. I AM INCLINED TO MAKE USE OF YOU IN A LESS PAINFUL WAY. DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON?”

Red hesitated for a short moment, looking at Sans to make sure he was, in fact, allowed to talk.

“y-yes. i have. i am only allowed to talk when spoken to, otherwise i-i am just a tool to be used.”

“VERY WELL! THIS IS MORE LIKE IT. SO, THERE ARE TWO WONDERFUL COCKS, READY TO BURST, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE THEM?”

Shyly he glanced from one shaft to the other, than to Sans and then to the ground.

“i-if it would p-pleasy you, i would like that very mu-uch.”

“SO, YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THOSE DICKS INSIDE YOU? FEEL THEM DEEP IN YOUR ASS AND MAKE THEM FILL YOU UNTILL IT IS SPILLING OUT OF YOU?”

The vivid imagination those words inflicted, made all thee skeletons groan and shift in their stance.

“oh stars, yes please!”

Pleased with the reaction, Sans moved to the bed and nonchalantly made himself comfortable.

“VERY WELL, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION. NOW YOU ONLY NEED TO BEG GOOD ENOUGH TO THOSE TWO, TO ACTUALLY CONSIDER USING YOUR FILTHY HOLES. GO ON, SHOW THEM HOW BADLY YOU WANT IT!”

Oh and how badly he wanted it! Red didn’t dare to move closer so he lifted his head and with pleading eyes looked at both skeletons in front of him.

“p-please, pretty please! i need you, i need both of you, inside. take me any way you w-want j-just let me feel you cocks. t-they look so b-big and h-hard and i-i want them, i need them! please! sans! papyrus! have mercy with me!”

His whining was so pitiful, but neither skeleton moved. Well, Papyrus tried. He knew the feeling Red had to suffer through and he really wanted to push himself into any of Reds holes, but Classic held him back, shaking his head. Even though he, himself also wanted to fuck his lover into the ground, he wanted to see what more Red could come up with to persuade them to fuck him silly. 

Seeing them still standing there, Red whined loudly. He still didn’t dare to move closer, instead, he just turned around, presenting his beaten ass, wiggling it enticingly before giving himself a smack, which resulted in a sultry moan. He looked over his shoulder, hoping for any kind of reaction. But there was none. 

This time, he whimpered and laid his head on the ground, while his hands worked his ass to pull his cheeks apart, to give an unobstructed view to his asshole. 

“please, please, please, please please please! take me! fuck me! wreck me! break meee! do whatever you want with me! com’ on! what do you want me to do? please!!!”

Tears of frustration welled up in his sockets and only then did Classic pull Papyrus down to whisper something to him, before he walked towards Reds front. 

A foot was shoved underneath Reds chin and lifted his head up, so he could look at Classic. 

“don’ be such a whiny bitch! i feel like imma explode soon, so better get your mouth to work instead of rubbin’ your head into the floor.”

And Red didn’t need to be told twice. For a monster as lazy as him, he moved incredibly fast, one would almost assume he used a shortcut.

Indeed, Classics shaft was pulsating and swollen and already well lubricated by Papyrus preparation. His saliva still clung onto it and gave the blue cock a light orange sheen, while the precum was still gathering at the tip and looked incredibly inviting to Red. He licked it off sensually before taking the dick into his throat as deeply as he could. He swallowed and suckled to gather more of the pleasant taste, humming in contentment to finally get a toy on his own. He was so immersed in his task that he had forgotten about the other skeleton he needed to serve. But Papyrus was inclined to remind him of that fact. 

The familiar and welcome feeling of a wet, warm cock nudging at his back entrance made Red lean against the stimulation. Nobody wanted much preparation, least of all Red, but Papyrus had been told to spread Red before he would enter. That he did. He pushed two fingers inside the tight hole, spread it until it gave away enough to fit his cock inside and then slipped his member inside, next to his fingers. 

Reds sockets went wide and a gasp threatened to escape him as he felt the huge intrusion. He almost let Classics dick escape his mouth, but helpful as always, Classic took his head in both hands and shoved his cock deeper inside, moving a step forward in the process. 

From the sidelines, Sans observed the erotic display with pleasure. He had begun touching himself while watching the three of them play. The noises filling the room, the energy coming off of them, was sparking his own arousal. Languidly, with no hurry, he caressed his own shaft, while he let the images sink in. 

Papyrus had now taken out his phalanges and instead held Reds hips to thrust into him. For now, it were shallow movements to let his girth widen the smaller monster, until he could push all his length inside. Classics movements instead were harder, much more forceful and even though Red was well trained, he gagged around the harsh intrusion. Not that he minded, quite the contrary, he tried to take it deeper, flex his muscles more to feel the release of his lover and maybe get a second load out of him. The grip on Reds head grew harder with each thrust and soon Red didn’t try to stimulate him anymore, he let himself get used, just let the sensations wash over him. Classics pants were raspy and short but other than that, there was no warning before Red could taste the cum in his mouth, finally giving him his fill. And there was so much! He swallowed, not wanting to spill it, but Classic pulled out of him, smearing some of his cum onto his face. Red licked off what he could greedily and even tried to go after the shaft to get it inside again. But now it was for Papyrus to take his turn. He pushed forward harder, still not fully inside, and Red had a hard time holding himself upright. Lewd, sticky gasps escaped his now unoccupied mouth, while he tried to push against Papyrus. The taller snapped is hips forward harder and harder and finally he was fully inside. 

The size was bigger than Red was used to, it was painful. He wanted to accommodate the thick member, but Papyrus gave him no time to get used to it. He slammed down, snapping his hips and shoving his full weight into his forceful thrusts. It hurt. It hurt so wonderfully! Red clenched his teeth. He couldn’t wait for Papyrus to blow his load as well, it would fill him even more, make it hurt just a little better. Make him feel fuller, more complete and stretched and… 

Reds eyes had gone hazy again. His upper body had dropped to the floor, trying to push against Papyrus and spread himself more but there was nothing he could to. Papyrus was the one fucking him open and raw and then he felt it. He felt the member swell and realised why Papyrus was his masters’ dog. He knotted!

A growl came from Papyrus as he leaned over Red, completely towering and encasing him. Pain, a new pain filled Reds thoughts. Papyrus had bitten him, he held his neck between his fangs and pushed him down further. Something between a whine and a groan came from the smaller monster, fully surrendering to the other and then Papyrus came and Red collapsed. But Papyrus didn’t stop, rutting into the still body, trying to fuck his knot into the slandered hole. 

Red felt lightheaded and only in the back of his mind did he register that there was a hand patting his skull. The teeth were still scraping his sensitive neck bones and the dick inside him still covered his insides with warm wetness. 

The show was almost over. All skeletons were panting. Classic was sitting on the floor, patting Reds head, Papyrus still lost in his orgasm and Sans was standing by his side. He was still stroking his member, more frantically now, and finally emptied himself onto Papyrus and Red.

Both looked splendid, covered in his light blue shimmering seed, panting and writhing. Intuitively, Papyrus began licking away the cum that covered Red, needing to have a taste of his master. When Sans grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up, Papyrus didn’t even seem to recognise him. His eyes looked emptier than usual. Just like he had fucked his brain out. The thought amused Sans, as he let Papyrus drop into a sitting position. The knot had dissipated and Classic gathered Red into his arms. He had a blissed out smile on his face and was smeared in his own cum. No one had registered that Red had come, let alone how many times. Looking down to the two cuddling skeletons Sans knelt beside them. He waited a moment, then gave Red a soft caress on his check.

“LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN BE A PLEASURE TO HAVE AROUND AFTER ALL.”


	6. Smile :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic needs a break, a camera comes into play and Red can't get enough.

“more”

There was a barely audible whisper coming from Red.

“please, can i have more? i will be good. yes?”

Sans looked first at Red then questioning to Classic, who himself gave Red an onceover and then shrugged. 

Red had a tendency to go on and on and on. Even after being exhausted to his limits he still wanted to go on. Once, he even told Classic to just continue even if he were to pass out. Which, so far, had never happened before, because Classic knew when he should stop. But Classic suspected, that Red was not just giving his okay as an option, but was actively searching for this to happen. 

He wasn’t sure if he was willing to go that far yet.

“HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

The question was directed at Classic. He had to admit that he was indeed a little tired and wouldn’t mind taking a break during the next round. 

“i’m fine, but you gotta give an old man a break every once in a while.” 

He responded with a wink. 

“I WILL SEE IF I CAN ARRANGE THAT.”

Sans attention had already shifted towards Papyrus, who was still looking rather out of it. 

“Hey Papyrus, do you hear me?”

“…yes, m’lord?”

“Are you with us?”

“… not entirely…”

“Do you need something?”

“nah, just … dunno… some cuddles?”

Sans couldn’t hide a smile.

“You were not the one who had just gotten his ass beat and brain fucked out.”

Nevertheless, he cradled Papyrus in his arms and wrapped him into a blanket.

“Admit it, you just want some free affection, without having done anything to deserve it.”

Papyrus became clearer and a soft grin formed on his face.

“you have seen right through me, your lordship. nevertheless you grace me with your tender embrace, even though i am undeserving. thank you, how am i ever to show my gratitude towards you for your kindness?”

“Oh, there are coming quite a few ideas to my mind.”

Papyrus shuffled closer towards his Sans, who in return pets and caresses him. A similar sight can be seen with the other two Sanses, only that Red started groping at Classic to get some more sexy time. 

The brothers have their eyes on the other pair.

“WELL, I THINK REDS NEEDS SOMEONE TO REALLY DESTROY HIM. DO YOU THINK YOU AND I WILL BE ABLE TO DO SO BROTHER?”

“if anyone, then it should be us.”

Papyrus countered. 

“So, do you think you are ready to go again?”

Sans husky, low voice went straight though Papyrus and made him tingle, basically everywhere. 

“oh, but of course. you know your dog just needs the right motivation.”

A sweet kiss was shared between the brothers, before Sans directed his attention towards Red and Classic. 

“RED! YOU WANT MORE? THEN LET GO OF CLASSIC AND COME OVER, WE HAVE SOMETHING YOU MIGHT LIKE.”

Like a slobbering beast, he crawled over to them on all fours. When he reached them, Sans addressed Classic. 

“Since you are such an old skeleton, it would probably be better you just take a step back. But just so you are not completely useless, how about you take the camera from the third drawer from the bottom on the left side of the bed. This way edge can enjoy his pet getting wrecked as well. You hear that Red? Your beloved brother will see you, so you better be on your best behaviour. And don’t hide how much of a slut you are. All of us know that, so don’t hold back.”

While Sans was still talking, Red and Papyrus were already fumbling with each other, sharing sloppy kisses and a relieved sigh could be heard as Papyrus began fingering Reds hole again, which was still seeping his seed. Even though it was very inviting and so very distracting what these two were doing, Sans wanted to make sure Classic was dealing with the camera properly. 

Classic found the camcorder easily enough and positioned it so, that all three of the skeletons were perfectly visible. Not being able to stop himself, Classic made a grimace to check the quality of the picture before he let the tape run. After everything was properly set up, Sans turned back to his brother and their toy, not without surprise as he saw Papyrus holding Red in his lap, each leg in one hand, spreading him open for all of them to see his gaping hole and swollen, needy member. Little mewls escaped Red, caused by Papyrus nibbling teeth and tickling tongue, which worked his neck and collarbone and also just about anything else they could reach. 

It was too much of an enticing sight to not go for it. Sans pressed into Red slowly and enjoyed the wet feeling and breathless moans coming from his partner. Even though Red has been widened so much, he still clung tightly around Sans shaft. He entered easily though and began moving immediately. His movements were deliberate, he took his time, enjoyed the squirming of Red and the slick in and out. A few shallow thrusts later, Papyrus had begun to kiss Sans passionately over Reds shoulder, while prodding with his fingers at the occupied ass. The stimulation from the phalanges had Sans reeling and little chills ran down his spine, making his rhythm stutter. 

A barely audible chuckle escaped Papyrus and earned him a harsh bite on his tongue. This hardly bothered him, quite the opposite, it turned him on even more. Papyrus own huge shaft was pressing insistently against Reds tailbone and despite the movement from Sans erection and the fingers, Red tried to shift, so that the other erection could strain against his already full hole.

“please p-papyrus put it inside. i want it so badly. i need it!”

The whimpered words from Red were not ignored.

“Hmm keep on talking, I like it when you talk like the little whore you are. And I am sure our audience appreciates it too.”

Dirty talk was one of Sans’ biggest turn-ons, doing so as well as hearing it. Luckily, Red was a sucker for it too and kept on blabbering, just as told.

“y-yes, i am a needy little whore who needs to be filled. every hole needs to be stuffed till i am covered in cum.”

“Oh you filthy thing. Keep going while Papyrus and I fuck you. Your greedy ass swallows two dicks like they are nothing. It swallows, just like your mouth did before”

Moaning, Red felt how the fingers were replaced by Papyrus dick, not yet entering, but trying to find the right position, with the other shaft already filling the puckered entrance. Only a moments later the hard length pressed inside. 

“ah! oh fucking stars yes! this is good. please don’t stop. move more! harder, faster, please!”

“You are not the one calling the shots. Enjoy it while you are still able to feel, dirty fucktoy.”

As much as the dirty talk and Reds begging turned Sans on, Papyrus dick rubbing against his in Reds now even tighter ass was very distracting. In the pleasurable way, of course, but distracting enough to let his mind slip the words he was about to say. 

“come on! move harder! give me more! is that all you can do?”

Those comments earned Red a hard slap in the face, but instead of stopping his talking he seemed even more fired up, sockets sparking and grin widening.

“yeah, that’s it! hit me harder you sissy. gimme all you got! come on, show me who’s b-“

He didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence. Sans had gripped his neck and was pressing down on his throat, effectively taking his breath away. Reds eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting his head loll onto Papyrus shoulder, as much as the forceful grip allowed. He was absolutely blissed out, Sans speeding up and slamming into him harder, was only intensifying the feeling. 

Classic watched relaxed from behind the camera. He could not deny that the whole act was really hot and if he was just a little more motivated, he would have walked around to find more lewd angles for better shots. From his point of few, he could easily see how Papyrus let go of one leg and reached around Red until he could wrap his hand around the feely leaking cock. He stimulated it without mercy, almost painfully fast and just before Red came, gripped him hard, very cruelly stopping the smaller from orgasm. And now the real spectacle began and Classics eyes grew big. Papyrus thumb dipped into Reds dripping slit and pressed, but not just there, his whole hand began to push the shaft down. After a raspy wail Red understood, what Papyrus was going forl and he obliged incredibly fast. Instead of a shaft, he now sported a wet vagina, ready to be fucked. 

The brothers exited Red, who was not happy with that certain turn of events and not shy to voice his distress either. 

Without much reaction to the whining, Papyrus slammed Red to the ground spread his legs far apart, only to push into the new and still sensitive pussy. It was enough to make Red cum. He writhed and pushed against Papyrus but the taller just continued, just like his brother before with a slow and shallow pace. 

Classic couldn’t watch it any longer. 

He stood up and walked behind Papyrus, giving Sans a short glance, so he understood what Classic was about to do. Dropping to his knees he stroked his shaft a few times before he let it slip between Papyrus cheeks. 

The taller pushed back immediately, leading to a splutter from Red as he felt the cock, stretching him, leave

While Classic sunk himself into Papyrus, Sans had enough of Reds babbling, it was always the same: “more, more, more.” and so demanding! Without any prompt, he just sat himself onto Reds face, who, surprisingly, simply started to lick Sans’ butthole. And he did it pretty good… not that Sans would admit that out loud. To give his lord the cherry on the cake, Papyrus leaned down and begun to suck the beloved shaft off. 

Sans leaned back and let himself enjoy being serviced the way he deserved. It was truly a sight to behold, seeing the normally lazy skeletons work their asses off.

Classic was slamming hard into Papyrus, which lead to a chain reaction of Papyrus being forced to take Sans’ cock deeper with a happy gurgle and pushing move of his length into Red as well. He must have trouble breathing, but he didn’t show any signs of discomfort. 

“RED, YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO BREATHE FREELY, WHEN I WAS ABLE TO CUM, SO YOU BETTER WORK YOUR TONGUE AND YOUR PUSSY, SO MY BROTHER FEELS INCLINED TO WORK HARDER AS WELL.”

Surprisingly, Red indeed put more effort into his task and it only took a few moments before Sans had to stifle some very naughty noises as the tongue pressed deeper and worked its way sloppily into his hole. Since Papyrus didn’t have to concentrate on fucking Red, he was happy to use his tongue as well and sucked as hard as he could. Which actually resulted in a gasping Sans.

The camera was still running and was now graced with the picture of four writhing, sweating, moaning skeletons, searching their climax. 

Classic only humped Papyrus a few more times before the other could feel himself getting filled. He then backed off, panting heavily and waited for the others to finish too. Papyrus was the next to get off, which resulted in Red throwing his legs around Papyrus to keep him in place. Not that he would have left, he still had a duty to fulfil and going by Sans’ movements, he would soon taste his brother’s release on his tongue. 

True to his expectations, Sans took his head and shoved his shaft deeper into Papyrus, to make him swallow his seed. After an reassuring pat, Sans stood up. Red, then, took one deep breath after the other. A wink of his masters’ hand made Papyrus follow him and left Red on the floor, covered in several fluids, a dopey smile on his face and blissed out expression in his eyes. 

Classic finally stood up and made the recording stop. 

He would need to make sure to get a copy of that tape.


	7. To Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swapfell brothers are alone and enjoy some sweet lovemaking.

Sans stood aside with Papyrus following close by, while Classic took care of the debauched Red. Sans would check on them, but first, he wanted to make sure his brother was still fine with everything. He seemed to be, but that was no trustworthy indicator. 

“So? How is it going for you so far? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Papyrus did, very much so. He was thankful for what Sans had done. For the arrangement with the other Sanses. But at the same time he realised, as interesting as the idea of such an endeavour was and as much as he had enjoyed the time, all he really needed was his lord. 

Nothing more, nothing less. 

Now he would love nothing more than to share some intimacy with his Sans alone. It was fun playing with the others, but the deep connection the two of them shared was missing, when all four of them were involved.

Besides, so far Sans had to take control of everything, it was about time for him to relax. 

“i definitely enjoyed myself, milord, but … now i would prefer if we could be alone. just you and me. unless you have planned something else.”

Sans barely spared him more than a short look before he took his hand and whispered:

“Go and take a shower. I will check on our guests and then see if they are ready to leave as well. When you are cleaned up, I want you to come back. Alright?”

Just a short nod, followed by a bow, and Papyrus was gone. 

With a relaxed spring in his step, Sans moved towards the pair left in the room. Classic held Red, who was snoring peacefully, in his arms. As Sans approached, Classic looked up at him with a tired, dopey grin. 

“Are you two feeling good?”

Asked Sans with a tender smile. 

 

Looking at the sleeping form in his lap and then at the one towering over him, Classic responded happily.

“we are way fine. but uh, think i need a loooong nap after all of this.”

“Do you want to use the bed? I could change the sheets beforehand. You could also use our bedroom, if you’d prefer that.”

Classic shook his head lightly.

“nah, that’s not necessary. i will bring him home. he feels best there. sorry for leaving so sudden. you two are really hard to take on.”

His usual wink followed Classics words. 

“No need to apologise, I hope we didn’t take it too far? Is there anything else you need before you go?”

“nope, we are a-okay … oh, but before i forget about it: the tape, do you plan on keeping it to yourself alone, or are you willing to share it with a bro?”

The smugness in Sans face was so prominent, it even made the other chuckle. 

“I intended to give a copy to Edge, I’m sure he would be delighted to see it. Of course you can have one as well. “Sharing is caring”, as the saying goes, right?”

“and care you do. that’s great to hear. we will be off then. thank you for this pleasurable adventure. if you ever need us again, feel free to ask anytime.”

With a look at Red he added.

“he will probably never admit it, but he had a very good time too. see yah!”

And with that, they were gone. 

A deep sigh escaped Sans, alone now. He looked around to observe where he had to tidy up before he reached for a nearby towel and tried to clean himself first.

Papyrus, who had come in without his brother noticing, was lying in bed and observed how Sans cleaned his toys and put them where they belonged. He felt a little weak from their previous actions, but he had the urge to get close to Sans, so he lifted himself up and stalked over to the smaller skeleton. He didn’t want to startle the other, so he made his movements as noisy as he could.

Sans was dressed again, at least his shirt and pants. His shoes, gloves, scarf and belt were still hung up in the corner of their playroom. Papyrus on the other hand was naked.   
When he reached his beloved sibling, he wrapped his arms around the older and nuzzled his head against the others. 

He started shifting and moving, until his hips were pressed flush against his brothers’ spine. It didn’t take long for Papyrus to form his member again and it rubbed gently at Sans’ exposed bones. 

“Not now mutt, don’t you see I`m busy?”

His usual loud voice was more silent now. Even through his lords protest, Papyrus didn’t let go of him. Instead his hands began to wander, they started to trace along his chest and moved lower until they reached the bottom ribs. Then, the teasing fingers began to slip under the clothes and began caressing the sensitive bones in earnest.

“STOP IT. What do you think you are doing?”

The other hand insisted to bring feather light touches along the spine and followed the path further down to the iliac crest. Papyrus leaned even closer to Sans.

He knew Sans wasn`t opposed to what he did. He knew how the others soul would beat if he wanted for Papyrus to stop. He knew how Sans would sound, and he knew how his body would respond. He knew what expression he would make.

This right now, was only just a game. Every once in a while, Sans liked to give away control to Papyrus, but he had to earn it. And so the smaller would always resist. 

“My lord, I think it is time for you to have a time out.”

He whispered to Sans’ side.

The others response was a slight shudder and an increased heartbeat. 

“DON’T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE AGAINST YOUR LORD!”

Sans began to shuffle, but Papyrus held him. Not tight, just enough to keep him from escaping, but light enough for the other to not truly feel trapped, to know he could still escape, if he really wanted to. Papyrus was stronger than Sans, both knew that, so it always made Sans feel better if he had the option to flee. 

“Shut up milord. Let your servant be there for you and serve you what you need.”

With that, he pressed harder into Sans, trapping him between himself and the dresser. He took one of Sans’ hand and held it down against the wooden surface while he pressed kisses along the smaller neck. His tongue worked in between each kiss and his free hand slipped sneakily into the others pants, searching for what he knew Sans had already provided and true to his expectations, he soon found the soft, silky folds, already moist and wanting. 

He began to trace them carefully and felt how his brother’s resistance crumble.

“Hnng s-stop it brother! Let go of me…”

Half-heartedly he tried to push the taller away, but that only earned him a closer hold around his ribs and the fingers that previously held his hands were now pulling Sans up and close against Papyrus, tracing his collarbone.

“Do you really want me to stop, big brother?”

Papyrus asked, while licking along the smooth bones of his lovers cheek and simultaneously pulling down Sans shorts. When they fell to the floor, and Sans’ hips were finally exposed, he began to grind his length against Sans tailbone and started playing with his masters clit. 

Finally, he felt Sans relax, melting into his touches, leaning into his stronger body. His head turned and he pulled Papyrus head close to invite him into a passionate kiss. Tongues swirled around each other and magic sparked between them.

“Don’t you fucking dare to stop now!”

Sans turned around and positioned himself on top of the dresser, clinging Papyrus close to him. Their hips were still joined together and Sans circled his legs around Papyrus, to pull his brother even closer to him. 

They sloppily kissed each other, Papyrus tried his best to get rid of Sans’ remaining clothes while moving his hips slightly to provide more pleasure for the both of them. Breathlessly, they paused for a moment that gave Sans the chance to position himself more comfortably. Completely naked now, the older brother looked up at Papyrus. His expression was soft and he placed a sweet kiss in the middle of Papyrus sternum.   
He then leaned back, exposing himself willingly. 

This open position, this vulnerability wasn’t something he often did. Quite the contrary, but when he did, it always sent feelings of utmost respect and thankfulness through Papyrus. That, after all they had been through, Sans was still able and willing to open up and give himself to his younger brother. The most prominent change for Papyrus would always be his masters’ eye lights. Normally icy blue, in those moments, when his guard was down, they would turn dark blue. Papyrus was always afraid he would lose himself in those azure depths but there was nothing he would love to do more. 

Sans reached out and twirled his fingers around the taller ones ribs, to signal him to come closer. Papyrus followed stat.   
When he was where Sans wanted him to be, he locked eyes with Papyrus and whispered:

“I want you.”

To emphasise his statement he rolled his hips up against his brother.  
He didn’t let his lord wait any longer. Taking his already hard cock, he positioned himself and began to slowly enter his beloveds’ mound. He didn’t want to tease, he simply wanted for them both to enjoy the moment, he just wanted for them to be connected. And so he took his time, caressed the lips and gave the folds time to adjust to his size. He only pushed in a little deeper and each time he did, he moved back to spread Sans’ juices along his shaft. Beneath him, Sans was trembling. He had his eyes closed in blissful anticipation. His arms flung around his brothers’ neck and a sweet moan left his mouth, directly breathing against Papyrus temples. 

After a few more soft movements of his hips, he was finally seated deep inside Sans, who embraced him in every sense of it. 

“Pah-Papyrus … ahh Papy, fuck me, please!”

Sans finger dug deep into Papyrus bones in barely held back longing.   
His whole body pressed against his younger brother, to feel as much from him as he could.

“Please take me. I am yours.”

Lifting himself ever so slightly, the lovers locked eyes. One of Papyrus big hands took hold of Sans’ smaller ones and they let their finger playfully intertwine. Papyrus left hand reached out to Sans cheek and softly graced it with his affectionate touches. 

“I love you.”

And while plunging in for another kiss he thrusted into Sans waiting lips. Sans whole, small body reared up at the sensations floating though him. His deep, guttural moan was swallowed by Papyrus heated kiss. The hand holding his brothers gripped tighter, while the other reached out and into his brothers ribs, clinging to as much of him as he could get a hold on. 

Papyrus movements started slow, easing out of Sans’ folds, who desperately tried to keep him inside. Each time he plunged in again, he felt how tightly they surrounded his pulsating cock. Soon he needed to speed up, burying his head in the crook of Sans’ neck, huffing his heavy, hot breath against those delicate bones.   
Sans moans had become louder and louder each time Papyrus buried himself deep inside the smaller one, until his moans increased enough to let it count as screaming.

“PAPY~ AH… MHMM OH STARS YES! I feel you, I feel you so close, so deep. K-keep going AH!”

A light bite at Sans’ vertebrae let him go silent. His head had rolled to the side and as he opened his eyes he looked at Papyrus pleasure filled face.

“Papy, open your eyes.”

“M-mylord?”

They looked at each other, foreheads touching, Sans breath hitching but he still tried to voice himself.

“Papy, call- call my name.”  
Papyrus lifted himself and stared slamming their hips against each other in earnest. He could barely hold back anymore, trying his best to control the force he used.   
Both of them were shaking, Sans from the strain of their activities and Papyrus from holding back.

“Papyrus!”

He looked down.

“Let go.”

That was all it took. Gripping his brother and lifting him up he slammed into him faster and harder as before, finally taking him the way he wanted. The way Sans enjoyed. His eyelights were turning into hearts and rolled up, when the ecstasy of Papyrus forceful power crashed through him.

“Sans! Sans, I love you! I love you so much!”

In his fast pace, this was all Papyrus could call out before his hips stuttered and he shot his load deep into his lord. Still not stopping, he thrusted further into Sans, with each movement the sensitive, quivering walls were coated more and more in Papyrus release. 

Sans enjoyed the feeling of his brother filling him up each and every time, he loved to hear how those sounds of them connecting would echo through the room. Harshly, Papyrus grabbed Sans legs, pressed them together and flung both over his right shoulder. The taller was in a haze, magic still stirring hard between them, sweat dripped from his forehead and landed on Sans. But he didn’t mind, in fact, he liked to be covered in whatever magic papyrus gave to him. The legs forced together put more pressure on Sans pussy and it only took a few more deep harsh thrusts before Sans hands curled around the edge of the dresser and he came with shouting out Papyrus name. 

When Papyrus looked down on Sans, he saw that his brother had tears in his eyes.

He immediately backed off.

“Sans! Fuck, what is wrong?”

His voice was filled with panic.

“What have I done? I-I didn’t know, I didn’t want to, I thought I was careful I thought I knew. i-i…”

Sans caught Papyrus head between his hands and smiled dearly at him.

“Papy, calm down, I’m crying because I am happy. I am just so happy to be with you this way, it’s kind of overwhelming.”

The smile that greeted Papyrus was truly showing a happiness in a way he had never seen before and when Papyrus smiled back and began to chuckle Sans also started to laugh. It was light-hearted, it was warm, it was easy. It was all they never thought they could have and they just laughed, happy to be in this moment together and to be able to share it with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it is over a year ago that I have written this chapter. Honestly, this was the only reaston the rest of the fic even exists.   
> After all the mess I put those two through, I am very happy that they can be happy. I don't recall that I ever made them laugh together, so this was especially important. Papyrus has finally learned to be considerate and watch out for his borther and Sans shows emotions. Yay ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your time reading the swapfell stories I wrote. This is the last I will write of them, unless I get some sudden Inspiration. But I think their story is told. There is only one comic that needs to be finished to be a conclusive end. 
> 
> It was a wonderful journey and I really enjoyed it. ^^ Thanks for joining me on the way. It was a pleasure.


End file.
